


Duet

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason’s shower singing gets a little unbearable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

Jason has a habit of singing in the bathroom, and doesn’t seem to care if he rallies up the tenants with it. At first, Dick thought it was endearing, then funny, and now it was just plain unbearable. For some odd reason or another, Jason’s just -terrible-.

It’s not that his voice is bad, it’s just that he’s incredibly obnoxious about it. And that ruins any lick of talent when someone’s trying, purposefully, to annoy an entire apartment building. With Jason, there were no limits.

After about the fifth time of this, Dick decides to sing along. Just as loud, and just as annoying. He has to sing louder than necessary for Jason to hear over the sounds of the shower and bathroom fan, and he can tell he’s succeeded when he hears silence from the bathroom, while taking a break to hum the chorus. After a beat, the voice in the bathroom starts up again, this time it makes Dick falter over his own singing. Jason’s voice is lower this time, and it’s beautiful. It’s not the voice it was before, grating, and terrible. It’s perfectly tuned and steady, it’s the best voice Dick’s heard since Jimi Jamison. Though, he could be biased.

Jason’s voice stills after a minute, as if asking, “You singing with me, or what?” and Dick chuckles to himself. He continues where Jason left off, and then they’re singing together. They’re perfectly in tune, and it’s all Dick can do to keep it that way and not ruin it by laughing. He’s close to it though, even as he stops making them their lunch,striding over to the bathroom instead as they keep singing. Their voices mingle, and get softer as Dick gets close to the bathroom.

The door bursts open in a cloud of steam, and Dick’s stepped back away to not get hit in the face by it. Jason’s dressed in his jeans, shirt thrown carelessly over his shoulder, a grin on his face as they finish the last verse.

“You know, Dickie,” he says, joining Dick out in the hall, pulling the former boy wonder to his naked chest, “If you wanted to join me, you could’ve just stepped in.”

“And ruin your wet performance? Nah. I figured you wanted your solo first. Besides, there’s always the encore.” Dick grins.

“We can even invite the neighbors. They’re bound to come knocking on our door.” Jason says with glee,even as their door pounds with angry voices from outside.

Dick shrugs. “Nah. Let’s just make it an ‘us’ sort of thing. Besides,” he leans in, speaking softly in Jason’s ear. “No one appreciates your singing like I do.”


End file.
